emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8125 (17th April 2018)
Plot Zak isn't at Wishing Well Cottage leading Lisa to believe he's avoiding her. Outside the shop, Bob bumps into Laurel and asks after Gabby but Laurel rushes off. Brenda watches their exchange from a far. Lisa pops round to the Mill offering to help Aaron and Liv in any way she can. Aaron believes it's too late and advises Lisa to avoid Zak if she doesn't want a fight today. At the same time, Liv is shown around the detention centre by fellow inmate Tash. She inquires if there's a way to get hold of booze. Whilst out running, Aaron bumps into Joe who makes comments about Liv's incompetent solicitor and again offers to fund Liv's appeal in return for the house. When Joe mentions he has close friends at the law firm, Aaron realises Joe was behind Liv's incompetent brief. Jessie exacerbates a nervous Marlon as he prepares a speech to explain to April's class what happened to Arnold the gerbil. Zak still blames Lisa for Liv being sent down, and when he returns to Wishing Well Cottage, they argue about it. Zak brings up Lisa wanting to sell Wishing Well, not noticing she's in a bad way. Lisa hits back, reminding Zak she slept in a half-demolished house in the middle of freezing winter due to his sentimental attachment to the place as well as reminding him she could've died because of Gabby and Liv's actions. Lisa orders Zak to get out of the house then slumps on the couch clutching her chest. In the pub, Robert suggests he and Aaron report the solicitor to the Law Society but Aaron doesn't see the point as they can't prove anything. Aaron does think Zak should know though as it may stop him blaming Lisa for Liv being behind bars but Robert advises him not say anything. Paddy presents Chas with an engagement ring which she proudly shows off to Aaron. Belle returns home to find Lisa slumped on the couch gasping for breath. She calls an ambulance. April and her classmates grill Marlon about Arnold. At the Hotten General Hospital, the Doctor advises Lisa to start thinking about her home life and what she can do to reduce stress as angina is no joke. Lisa believes her whole family hates her and declares something has got to change. At the scrapyard, Joe interrupts Aaron's phone call with Liv. Aaron vows he'll rip Joe apart for this but Joe suggests it's his own fault Liv is behind bars due to his duplicity. Meanwhile, Liv heads to the recreation room where bully Tash gives her a water bottle of what Liv believes is vodka. Liv takes a swig - it's water. All the girls laugh. Tash notices Liv is shaking. She comments Liv is either really scared on an alcoholic. Upon returning from hospital, Lisa decides she's going to leave as any more time around Zak will kill her. At Mulberry Cottage, Marlon fills Laurel in on his humiliation at the school. Marlon exits when Bob appears. Bob hopes he and Laurel can still be friends but Laurel states it doesn't work like that. Lisa puts her bags in the boot of a taxi. Belle enquires when her mother will be back - Lisa doesn't know. She gets in the back of the taxi and it drives away. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Tash - Lizzie Wilson *School Boy - Alex Marriott (credited as 'School Kids') *School Boy - Ben Ainsworth (credited as 'School Kids') *Doctor - Henry Everett Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *HMYOI Skipdale - Corridors and recreation room *Café Main Street - Interior *Connelton Primary School - Classroom *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *A prison guard is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,680,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes